conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Feonis
Project Feonis ( for "phoenix") is a reconstruction project underway in Haiti under the leadership of Pravus International. It was launchedat the urging of Marcelle Delaroux, CEO of Pravus subsidary, Celeste Cosmetics. As a native of Haiti and the daughter of a Haitian national, she held a keen interest in seeing her homeland rebuilt, though under her administration. She with the aid of her husband, Julius Marshall, co-founder and majority shareholder of Pravus, bought all of Haiti's land, infastructure, and assets out of their pockets for the drop-dead price of $17.8 billion dollars, more than all of the nation's treasury, debt, and foreign aid combined. At the moment, Delaroux is the sole proprietor of all of Haiti in its entirety, making her the de facto ruler of the nation. Though the leadership of the Haitian state still rule as the government, they must confer to her for permission to conduct any legal actions. Project Feonis has been something of a blessing for the nation, providing hundreds of thousands of well-paying jobs, plentiful security, and more importantly, a reinvigorated economy. The nation, though the property of a single woman, has benefited greatly from the action, and despite Delaroux's draconian rule of the region, she has done her part in rebuilding her nation. History Aftermath Following the end of the project in 2012, Haiti grew to become the largest economy in the Caribbean, with a national GDP of $73.511 billion (roughly $7,563 per capita). Delaroux's efforts resulted in the rehabilitation of the Haitian economy, fast-tracking the economy down the path of the service sector, and all within the period of eight years. The 2010 earthquake though quite devestating and resulting in the deaths of 10,000 people, did not damage the work put into Haiti, especially with the introduction of earthquake-dampening technologies revealed by Pravus International two years prior to the event. The United Nations was hard-pressed not to press charges against Delaroux for crimes against humanity for her institution of virtual slavery. Her actions in rebuilding the poorest nation in the Americas was too popular with the Haitian people to attack the one person responsible for fixing it. The public relations boost to Pravus' reputation was of great importance to the Board of Directors. The company's actions in the Second American Civil War in the former United States, and their corrupt dealings with West African nations, was enough to destroy any face-saving actions they attempted. However, the project launched by Delaroux did much to repair its reputation in the business world. On the international stage, one might call the project a blow to international prestige. The fact that a private businesswoman did what no other nation would but could do, was a major sign that the global community was preaching a message that it wasn't following itself. While the UN stated that it wished to rebuild Haiti, it never made a signle move on those promises, and with Delaroux sweeping in to handle the issue herself, the UN suffered a blow to its own reputation. Criticism Category:Pravus International